LOVE YOU
by shilpam59
Summary: Abhijeet's feeling towards Tarika... set between Kaali diwali episode...


LOVE YOU

SET BETWEEN:_ KAALI DIWALI…..

We have seen at starting, that Cid bureau was well decorated by lighting and rangolis. The after few minute, Salunkhw and Tarika entered Bureau, Tarika praised the decoration….

And in reply Abhijeet told:-"Waieseee,…. Apke aane se jaagmahat thori aur bar gayi hai"…..

Tarika gave shy smile, and Salunkhe taunted to Abhijeet.

Then Acp entered, he gave bhujiya to all member,

Then Sr inspector Abhijeet gets call, having case of missing ananya.

( REALLY HAVING ONE DOUBT… DOES EVERY COMMON PEOPLE KNOWS CID OFFICERS MOBILE NUMBER, INSTEAD OF CID BURAUE NUMBER OR ANY POLICE STATIONS NUMBER?)

At instant moment, Acp, Sachin and purvi moves to there address….

After that…

After few hours, Abhijeet, Tarika, Fredricks, Daya , Shreya and Salunkhe moved towards their house.

As Abhijeet entered his house, His house was not good lighted, it was like just ok…..

He sat down in sofa, and tried to relax his mind by thinking how he celebrated diwali in bureau, how he tried to tease Daya by praising Shreya for rangoli, seeing him, and then Tarika…

How pretty Tarika was looking with Sari and ornaments, then Salunkhe, ACP Pradyuman…. Again his mind got distracted, or say got tensed about remembering the phone call. When he was thinking about the case, the bell rang.

When he opened the door, His face brighten up with smile seeing Tarika, She just smiled and entered his house. She was with same cloth, which she wore at Bureau.

Tarika:-"ajj diwali hai na?"

Abhijeet(with confused):-"haa,tum aaise kyu puch rahe hai?"

Tarika:-"nahi, tumhara ghar dekh kar to nahi lag raha hai, to mujhe laga kahi tumhara calendar mai diwali ka date aalag hai"(said with teasing smile)

Abhijeet(embaressed):-"nahi, aaisa koi baat nahi hai. Aur waisa bhi, ghar mai kuch din se akela reh raha hu, aur upar se ye diwali ka sajawat mujhe nahi aata hai"

Tarika:-"hmmm, pata hi tha, kuch aaisa he ghisar patti bahana milega"

Abhijeet(With mock anger):-"tum kehana kya cahiti ho"

Tarika(smilling seeing abhijeet):-"hey simar down….. mai to mazak kar rahi hu"

Abhijeet:-"hmmm… mai bhi to mazak kar raha hu, Waise kuch kehana tha tumse"

Tarika :-"to puchne kya baat hai, bolo na"

Abhijeet(with mischievous smile):-"aap bohot khub surat lag rahi hai iss sari mai.."

Tarika(blushing hardest):-"thanks abhi… tum bhi bohot aache handsome lag rahe ho"

Abhijeet just smiled…

Tarika:-" waise ghar mai diya aur rangoli hai, ya phir lana parega?"

Abhijeet getting shock of such sudden question

Abhijeet:-" ha hoga sayad.."

Tarika gave just confussing look

Abhhijeet:-"aaa, mera matlap hai, ha hai… aandar ke room mai hai, Daya laya tha sajana ke liye" said with sip less smile….

Tarika chukled at his behavior and said:-" to thik hai lao, mai tumhara madad kar deti hu"

Though Daya told he will come to help him, Still Abhijeet wanted to spend his time with Tarika, so he went inside to bring all the material…..

Mean while he also sms to Daya

"aaa Daya, sun tune aapna ghar saja liya?, ( gave devil smile while typing)agar ho gaya to jara Shreya ke ghar jana….. Dekh lena kahi ussse kuch jarurat na ho"

And he brings all Diya and rangloli color and spread in front of Tarika…..

She smacked her forhead and said

Tarika:-"itna sara diya?, aur itna rangoli colour ka kya karoge?"

Abhijeet with smile:-" tum Daya ko jante nahi ho….. hum rangoli ek to mushkil se nikalte hai har bar, Aur usme Daya 200 bar aapna tang aarakar kharab kar deta hai….. pichle bar to colour ki kami par gaya tha….

Aur rahi diya ka, kharid ne mai aur jalane mai pharak hai….."

Tarika smilled looking at kiddish Abhijeet:-"Abhi tum bhi na, Chalo… hum bana dete hai"

She started doing all works concentrating on it….

Abhijeet was keenly looking at her. He was helping her as much as possible, but still some time his helping was irritating Tarika….. specially while making rangoli.

aT one stage, when Tarika was making rangoli, she tuck her hair behind her ear, in this process, some color of her hand got brushed on her face. Abhijeet looked at that, and tried to clean it having love emotion on his eyes.

Tarika looked at his eyes and understood the situation, she was feeling shy at that moment, making her check red…

After some hour, Tarika and Abhijeet finished their mission, Mission ghar sajao of Abhijeet…..

Tarika sat on sofa, and abhijeet went inside kitchen to bring water.

They were sitting on sofa and chit chatting

Tarika:-"Dekho, ghar aaise sajate hai"( as if praising her self)

Abhijeet:-"ha ha, samajh gaya hu"

And door bell rang….

Abhijeet"iss waqt koun aaya hai?, tum yahi rukho, mai dekhta hu" and went to response the knock

Out side…..

Person:-"aree wah, Abhijeet, mera bagair tumne ghar itna aacha saja liya"

Abhijeet:-"ha, kyu tu jaal raha hai"

Person:-"jaalu mai, kyu boss? Aur ye rangoli kisne nikala hai? Maine Shreya ko khas kar rangoli ke liye laya tha"

Abhijeet:-"Day tu sudhar ja, Shreya! Par Shreya kaha hai?"

Shreya:-" Sir , Daya ke piche" she said while coming front…..

Abhijeet:-" Aree Shreya aandhar aao"

Mean while seeing Abhijeet taking time to see who is on door Tarika went to see it….

Tarika:-"Aree Shreya tum yaha?, What aa pleasant surprise….. Aur daya…"

Daya gave devil smile to Abhijeet and mocked him:-"ooooo aacha tumne ghar sajaya hai."

Tarika confuse and asked:-"Matlap?, Daya tum kehana kya cahete ho?"

Daya:-" nahi, Abhijeet ne kaha."

Abhijeet cutted him in between and said:-" Aree Daya tumhare haath mai kya hai?, aandhar aao aur rakho ye bags"

Daya understood Abhijeet wanted to divert Tarika's mind so he leaved that topic there and said

Daya:-"Kuch nahi, thora bohot Phuljhari, aur chakli hai"

Shreya:-"Maaine kitna mana kiya phir bhi kahe rahr the, Abhijeet ko bohot pasand hai"

Abhijeet bit of emberesed and angry:-" Daya, kya hai ye?, aur tujhe kisne bola mujhe ye saab pasand hai?, aur Acp nai bureau mai kya bola suna nahi?"

Daya smirked him:-"abb jyada bano mat…. Jab jaloega, sab dekh lenge tumhe pasand hai ya nahi…..

Aur boss uss Ravan ne patake ke bare mai bola,( saying in childless tone) ye saab ke liye nahi, aur bola to Pankhag ko hami nahi"

Abhijeet smilled:-"chaal aaja, Aur Shreya tum bhi aao, aur isse aapne ghar samjho"

Tarika:-" hmm tum log baitho…. Mai tum log ke liye uch lati hu….."saying she went to kitchen

Shreya:-" ha mai bhi tumhare saath aati hu" and she too joint Tarika.

Daya:-"to boss, issliye janb mujhe idhar aane nahi diya?"

Abhijeet(bit shyly):-" nahi yaar, Tarika aai ghar mai, aur boli sajane mai madad ka degi, to usee mana nahi kar paya" then with Devil smile "aur waise bhi, maine tujhe akela kaha chora?, Shreya ke ghar mai kya kiya tune?, kuch madad kiya ya phir usee bhi tang kiya, jaise mujhe karta hai har bar?"

Daya (shyingly):-" kya boss, tum mere tang khichne ka ek bhi mauka nahi chorte"

Then all four enjoyed time together,by burning bit Phuljhari and chit chatting and then Daya and Shreya left, leaving Tarika and Abhijeet.

Tarika:-" thik hai, phir mai bhi chalti hu"

Abhijeet:-" nahi, mai tumhe drop kar deta hu"

Tarika:-"nahi its ok, tum aaram kar loo"

Abhijeet" Tarika, plzz mai tumhe drop karunga, aur iss baat mai aab koi bahesh nahi"

Tarika smiled and gave up. Abhijeet droped her to her home. While Tarika was moving towards her home Abhjeet caal her back and said

Abhijeet:-"Tarika…. Thanks ghar aane ke liye. Ye best Diwali tha aab tak ka"

Tarika smilled and said:-"aaram se jana, aur ghar pohoch ke sms kar dena"

And abhijeet went to his home…

Reaching home Abhijeet , sat on sofa and recollected the time spent with Tarika….. then he saw, the decorated house which Tarika decorated. First time Abhijeet house was looking beautiful.

Abhijjet's POV"kitna aacha sajaya hai ghar ko Tarika nai, Kaha har bar wahi jaise taise sajana, ur kaha itna aacha se, pyar se sajana hota hai… bus aab aur akela nahi raha jata hai, hey bhagwan, iss saal himmat de do taki Tarika ko iss saal propose kar pau aur aagle saal ke diwali mai, Tarika mehman banke nahi, balki mera biwi banke iss ghar ko sajaye"

Where as Tarika's POV" itna roshni ke din, kaisa Abhijeet akela bita raha hoga?, kaash mai rukh sakhta aaj ke din uske ghar…..lekin kis hisab se rukh te" She was getting confussing on what relation she was upto, as a lover or as a…" OH god…. Jaab koi aapno se itna pyar karta hai to unke saath rukhne mai kyu itna jhijak hota hai?, Plz God iss saal kuch aaise chamatkar karna takai, Abhijeet ye saal mujhe propose kar dai, aur Agli Diwali mai uske ghar jane ka jarurath na pare, Mai aapne ABHI ke ghar mai rahu aur, uske ghar ko diya se saja ke uske jindegi mai roshni phaila du"

And both with same hope slept that nigh….

Author's note…..

There may be many spelling mistake so plz try to adjust with it, cause I have really written at bullet speed…. J

Abhirika's lover, you have requested twice or more to write on abhirika theme about kaali diwali to me, and I'm busy with my exam so was not getting time to write on it… though I have written, but I don't think I have stood up to your expectation….. so sorry about it… please kaam chala lo isse…. Nad please do review on it…

Guest(who requested me to write on dareya's theme)…. Plz yaar aap naam dalo apne review mai….kuch bhi chalega, nahi to mai address kaisa karunga?, dekho now it looks like I am saying to all the guest, and please wait till my exams…. Then I will write on it…

To all guests…. PLz do give your revies, It will take some time of your , but it will boost my mind to write more…

So plz do review….

And thank you to all the single viewers who have given me there support by their reviews, and made me feel to write more….. Hope to get more…

LOVE YOU ALL, FROM DEEPEST CORE OF MY HEART.


End file.
